Coffee Break
by silentskulls
Summary: ...Written for the LJ PW kink meme... Ema is up late studying some documents when a certain glimmerous fop comes in with coffee and other tempting choices. Ema/Klav


**A/N: I actually wrote this for a prompt at the LJ Phoenix Wright kink meme. The request was "Snarky flirting and Ema being all annoyed that her knees go all wobbly when Klavier unexpectedly kisses her, plz. Sexytimes nice but not as important as banter." They liked it, and I wanted to share it with you guys! So enjoy!**

Sure, coffee was a complete delicacy. Ema knew it well, having drunk several cups on various nights in which she was forced to stay awake and continue her work and research. She loved the taste and the smell and the temperature that seared into her tongue whenever she sipped it. She would practically do _anything_ for coffee. Especially right now, when she found herself staying up extremely late to try and figure out a particularly difficult flaw in her own research.

Almost as if on cue, a certain glimmerous blonde prosecutor had barged into her office ("Thanks for knocking, fop," she had told him) with two steaming hot cups of coffee in his hands and a giant, victorious smile on his face.

She was miffed. It wasn't even the fact that he had come in right when she was thinking about getting coffee herself and was carrying the blessing into her office as if he had been stalking her and knew what she wanted, or the fact that he had even come in without knocking. No, that certainly didn't get on her nerves. It was the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants and an unbuttoned shirt, showing plenty of his chest (which she noted was particularly muscular and then scolded herself later for having gawked).

He set the coffee down on the desk in front of her, sitting on whatever papers she had set up and smiling at her. She didn't tear her eyes away from the files she was reading over.

"I brought you coffee, Fraulein." She thought about not responding but decided that, in doing so, he would probably be persistent in making sure she was absolutely certain that there was indeed coffee - from him - on her desk. So instead of being sentenced to such torture, she spoke.

"Yay," she said with a deadpan tone. He laughed, and the simple gesture just made her a little more irritated. She began scratching at the back of the paper aimlessly, trying to vent off some steam. He pushed the papers down, but she still didn't look up. They sat like that for a while.

"I said-"

"I'm quite aware of what you said."

"Why are you so distracted?" She didn't say anything this time. He probably knew the answer anyway. She could think of a million things to say. Because you're a glimmerous fop and I don't enjoy your company. Because I hate you. Because you barged into my office. Because you invited yourself in. Because you're DROP DEAD GORGEOUS.

She pinched her lips together and slumped into her chair at the very thought (Shameful, Ema, shameful!), taking an instinctive reach for the coffee and then stopping herself.

"Careful," he said, even though she now made no movement closer to the cup, "it's hot." The tone implied that he wasn't talking about the coffee, and she picked up on it right away. She looked up at him from the papers.

"Are you just here to give me coffee or is there something else behind your unpleasant intrusion?" He took the papers from her hands and set them aside, making himself comfortable on her desk.

"Yes." She was both confused and irritated at the response. They stared at each other, one set of eyes filled with contempt and the other warm and loving. She felt no shame in staring at them. "I brought you coffee, but I also came here to ask you some questions."

"If I answer them, will you leave?"

"Ja."

"Then ask. But make it fast."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Only all the time."

"Do I make you angry?"

"Only all the time."

"Do I make you horny?"

"Only all the time." He got silent and his lips curled into a delightfully playful smirk. Ema blushed at once, her mouth dropping open in disbelief. "Hey! Y-You tricked me! I got used to saying it and-"

"You're blushing," he whispered in a tone that was all to alluring. It shut her up at once. "I think it's adorable."

"Klavier..."

"Oh, my!" he exclaimed, sliding off the desk and rubbing his chin contemplatively. "You didn't call me glimmerous fop. Somebody's getting a little comfortable."

"Knock it off!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it just fine." She was flushing now, though she couldn't decide if it was from anger or sheer embarrassment.

"I'm serious."

"As am I, fraülein detective." She stared at him - at his bedroom eyes, which were unexpectedly melting her heart - and bit her bottom lip, thinking of something clever to say. He had one hand on the desk, smiling very slightly at her, probably knowing that all of this seriously getting to her. She mentally slapped herself (Stop this, Ema; this is insane!) before opening her mouth to speak.  
Before she could say anything, his lips caught hers in a breathless kiss, his hands clinging to her shoulders and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her spine tingled and her toes curled as his tongue explored the crevices of her mouth and his lips caressed hers in a motion she had never experienced in her entire life. He moaned into the kiss, his hand sliding into her hair and grabbing a fistful of it before slowly pulling away and staring at her.

Her eyes were wide and her lips tingled. She wanted more - oh, how she craved it - but said nothing. He smiled and, in one swift movement, grabbed the coffee, kissed her again, and pressed the cup into her grip. When he spoke again, he made sure he was close enough so that his breath hit her just right and made her knees tremble with the sensation.

"Fraulein," he sighed, his hands sneaking onto her shoulders and sliding down her arms, landing at his sides, "your coffee's going to get cold." She stared off to the side, so as to avoid any eye contact with him. "Hopefully you don't mind."

"Whatever. Get out." He chuckled, walking towards the exit of the office as she sat back down in her chair, heaving a deep sigh and trying to regain her breath.

"I'm going to bed," he told her, and left the room. She clung to the coffee, taking a slight sip of it. Black forest - her favorite. She didn't question how he had known. He came back into the room. "Wanna come with me?" She spit the contents of her coffee all over her files as he laughed and walked out. "Goodnight, sweetheart!"

"Knock it OFF!"

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning came as a very subtle shock.

She knew why she was in the bedroom, of course – sleeping is a necessity – and she knew why she wasn't dressed in her pajamas. She knew why it was sunny (Morning brings sunshine), why her hands hurt (Coffee brings hot), and why the blonde rock-star was curled up next to her with his arms wound around her waist and his face nuzzled into her stomach (Flirting brings, well… this; in _Klavier's_ way of flirting, anyway). He _offered_ for her to sleep with him, and who was she to turn down someone so _glimmerous_?

There was a subtle shock in the familiar morning, however, considering that they had forgotten to close the blinds and the sun was now shining brightly into her eyes while his were safely hidden against her body. She groaned sleepily and reached over to the table next to her, where the coffee cup sat and was still full of her Black Forest. It obviously wasn't hot anymore, but it would surely serve its purpose; without hesitation, she pulled the lid off the cup, scooted away from Klavier, and poured the coffee all over his head and let it splatter onto the sheets. He sputtered and spit as he woke quickly from his sleep. She smiled as she got out of bed and flipped the blankets over him in the process.

"Good morning, glimmerous fop."


End file.
